


Oh Ms Believer

by pumpkin_collector



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Snow, Snowball Fight, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Romeo is on his period but Specs wants to play in the snow





	Oh Ms Believer

"Romeo" Romeo turned over and groaned as Specs poked him. "Romeo" Specs poked him again. "Romeo" "What!?" Romeo sat up and looked over, immediately looking sorry for snapping at him. "I'm sorry, periods just really hate me" He said, letting his head hang down. "Well, me and some of the guys wanna go outside" Romeo sighed and plopped back down. "It's like" He checked the temperature on his phone. "Twenty-two degrees. And snowing. I don't like the snow" He cuddled into the blankets. "But if we go out, we'll have an excuse to make hot chocolate!" Specs exclaimed, poking Romeo again. 

"We can do that without an excuse" He said, swatting at Specs' hand. "If we go out.......I'll kiss you" Specs bribed, a mischievous smile on his face. Romeo sat up and glared at Specs. "Fine. Go get me my boots" He said before standing to get changed. He watched Specs skip away excitedly, a small smile on his face. His stomach may be cramping, but the snow made Specs happy for some reason. 

He put on two of Specs hoodies and picked a random pair of pants to put on. Specs arrived with his boots, giving them to him politely. When I say politely, I mean he threw them at him and laughed when Romeo screamed. "Asshole!" Romeo exclaimed before shoving on his boots and allowing himself to be pulled into the coldness of the great outdoors. 

He saw Albert and Elmer outside having a snowball fight. "Hey, Rome-" Elmer was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the face. "Hey!" He said before throwing a snowball back at Albert. Romeo chuckled and joined in, sending a snowball flying at Albert as well. Romeo felt snow hit him and began to trickle into his coat on down his back. He turned and saw Specs looking down and whistling. He grinned and sent one Specs way, knocking his glasses off. 

The snow was actually quite fun.


End file.
